


Rebirth of a Titan

by Ravin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Howard had started a cryogenic project before his "death"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth of a Titan

**The Stark Expo:**

“Ladies, gentlemen, and not-so-gentle men.” Tony began as the applause drifted off. “I'm here today to introduce you to a technology that will revolutionize the modern medical field. I give you cryogenic freezing!”

Tony stepped back as the a steel pod rouse from the floor, and the noise in the crowd thundered with cheers.

“Now I know what you are going to say.” Tony said. “Hasn't this been tried before? Won't it take decades to test?

“Now as much as I want to I can't claim this invention as mine. You see Stark Industries cryogenic project started around 30 years ago and then about twenty years back there was an accident and the lead scientist was fatally injured in a car accident. Shrapnel from the accident entered his body and inoperable. His work saved his life. Now thanks to the same technology that keeps me alive I have the pleasure of reintroducing him to the world. Please welcome back Mr Howard Stark!”

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to write a sequel or a prequel to this go right ahead just send me the link.
> 
> Enjoy my work? Help support my work: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A105MXZ)


End file.
